La primera vez
by JoeKS
Summary: Entre el principio y el fin. Colección de momentos dulces entre nuestro héroe favorito, y la traviesa gata que se convirtió en el amor de su vida. Porque la primera vez…nunca se olvida. Bat/Cat all the way! Advertencia: extremadamente romántico y fluffy. Se recomienda discreción. Un pequeño one-shot para desbloquearme, mi primer Bat/Cat! ¡Ojalá les guste!


A/N: Un pequeño one-shot para quitarme el bloqueo de escritor. Uno de los primeros relatos que adaptaré para DC, y estos personajes que me han encantado desde siempre.

Así que acurrúquense en la camita, abracen su almohada o a su pareja y disfruten del Bat/Cat fluff 3

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada, Batman no me pertenece pero los comics y películas que tengo sí xD.

* * *

La primera vez.

* * *

Un accidente; puramente casual. Así fue la primera vez que sus labios se encontraron.

Habían estado peleando, Batman suplicándole a Gatúbela que dejara esa vida de crímenes de la que él quería (soñaba) poderla apartar. Ambos de pie, en la azotea de la joyería que ella acababa de robar, su única compañía la brisa cálida del final de la tarde, y las sombras que deja un sol que recién se había ocultado en el horizonte.

Bruno no podía recordar de qué habían hablado o qué se habían estado diciendo. Todo lo que venía a su cabeza al recordar ese momento, era Selina maniobrando uno de sus brazos hacia él, intentando marcar su rostro con una bofetada. Él atrapó su brazo fácilmente, una sonrisa dominante en sus labios mientras se acercaba a agarrar el otro antes que ella pudiera usarlo. Pero en vez de eso, sus dedos enguantados se encontraron con la piel expuesta en la parte posterior de su cuello, causando que Selina dejara escapar un involuntario gemido.

Ese sonidito golpeó y estremeció a Bruno, profundo, tocando y resonando las cuerdas de su corazón. Eso no era normal. Eso no debía pasar. Su mano repitió el movimiento, pero esta vez, descubrió que el gemido había sido apagado en su boca. Sus labios sensuales, llenos, rojos, estaban quietos contra los suyos pero Bruno no se preocupó ni por un segundo. La estrategia siempre gana, aún en accidentes que uno es incapaz de predecir. Volvió a acariciar esa parte sensible de su cuello y, cual diosa sometida, los labios de Selina se suavizaron bajo los suyos, besando delicadamente, abriéndose despacio. Era su forma de recompensarle, por haberle dado entrada libre a su lengua para que conociera a la suya.

* * *

La segunda vez que sus bocas se tocaron no fue un accidente. Para nada.

Selina y Bruno estaban atrapados en medio de una balacera en el museo de Ciudad Gótica. Esa noche había habido una exposición, a la que el prominente billonario no podía faltar, y Bruno había visto, varias veces a Selina cerca a la vitrina, mirando los diamantes como un gato mira a su presa. Ambos ya conocían la identidad del otro y, conociendo el apetito de la felina, Bruno se escabulló para prepararse. Batman debía entrar en acción, y rápido.

A penas se fueron los invitados, Bruno volvió al museo, oculto bajo la máscara del murciélago, y no se sintió decepcionado: ahí estaba Selina, vestida ya como Gatúbela, con las garras en las joyas. Su rutinaria pelea de ingenio, sarcasmo y coqueteo fue groseramente interrumpida por unos matones que también habían planeado robarse las joyas, y entraron disparando a diestra y siniestra.

Mientras ambos se refugiaban tras una exposición de cerámicas griegas, Bruno había tomado el brazo de Selina, advirtiéndole que no se moviera. Ella sabía y podía cuidarse sola, pero ninguno de ellos era a prueba de balas y los matones tenían todo un arsenal. Ella intentó protestar como siempre pero fue interrumpida por la firme presión de los labios de Bruno en los suyos. Ella correspondió de inmediato, lo besó con fuerza, quiso mostrarle su agradecimiento metiendo su lengua en su boca, porque sabía que no había tiempo y que el beso no duraría.

Su mano subió para tocar su pecho y, cuando abrió los ojos, él había desaparecido.

Para cuando Batman regresó, no quedaba nada. Ni rastro de Selina. Sólo la marca de sus labios, impresa, grabada en el cristal donde antes habían estado las joyas.

* * *

Su tercer beso ocurrió en Navidad.

Habían pasado meses desde que el murciélago probó la miel en los labios de la gata, tanto héroe como la villanesa ocupados con sus respectivas vidas. Bruno se había sentado en su biblioteca, tratando de ordenar por fin algunos documentos de Empresas Díaz, cuando Selina se había aparecido en la puerta, así, sin anuncio. Estaba sonriéndole, sus labios provocándole, llamándolo, y antes de que él pudiera decir una sola palabra o pararse para saludarla, ella estaba cerrando la puerta y moviéndose por toda la habitación.

El portafolio fue de pronto arrebatado de sus manos, las firmes y hermosas piernas de Selina estaban encima de su regazo, y la sonrisa no desapareció de aquel rostro femenino y juguetón mientras una de sus manos sacaba algo de un bolsillito de su suéter: un trozo de muérdago.

Selina ni siquiera había terminado de ponerlo encima de la cabeza de Bruno cuando sus manos, grandes y calentitas, estaban ya recorriéndole la espalda, sus bocas encontrándose una vez más.

* * *

La primera vez que se dijeron te amo, la furia tuvo la culpa.

Estaban discutiendo, en la cima de una azotea para variar, cuando Bruno le había dicho, su voz firme y resuelta, que no podían seguir así, sin importar lo mucho que la amaba.

La confesión no la sorprendió, pues los sentimientos de su amado no eran novedad para ella. ¿Cómo pueden serlo si ella sentía lo mismo? pero aún así estaba furiosa, por tener que renunciar a algo que disfrutaba, que corría por sus venas y la hacía sentir viva, sólo porque estaba enamorada de él. Y se lo dijo, pero Batman sólo la miraba fijamente, sus labios apretados, sus ojos dubitativos.

Por un breve instante, Selina consideró terminar todo esto, acabar la relación, dejarlo ahí, volver a ser villana y héroe, volver a pelear, sin nada más entre ellos. Pero todos los recuerdos se le vinieron encima; todos los besos, las caricias, la adrenalina, las promesas, la confianza, la entrega, y descubrió que todo eso era más satisfactorio que el golpe más perfecto que ha dado, más fuerte que cualquier cosa que ella ha robado en su vida. Pero Bruno no tiene por qué saberlo.

Así que Gatúbela devolvió lo que había robado para llamar su atención, resopló un insulto a medias y se fue, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaría después.

Esa noche, mientras ambos yacían cansados luego de hacer el amor, Selina presionó sus labios en el pecho de Bruno, y murmuró un suave, "Yo también te amo" contra su piel.

* * *

El día de su compromiso, nada fue planeado.

Batman y Gatúbela habían salido a patrullar. Mientras se libraban de los últimos hombres de Máscara Negra, uno de ellos había sacado un cuchillo y lo había hundido hasta el mango en el estómago de Batman, con todas sus fuerzas.

Gravemente herido, casi moribundo, con la cabeza en el regazo de Selina quien lo había arrastrado a un lugar seguro, Bruno entendió que no le quedaban muchas fuerzas ni mucho tiempo antes de quedar inconsciente, así que dijo las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente:

"Selina…te amo. Cásate conmigo."

Selina, lúcida pese al peligro que les rodeaba no hizo otra cosa sino sonreír, prometerle que lo pensaría, y besar sus labios ensangrentados antes de desaparecer, una pistola y su fiel látigo en las manos.

Eso fue todo lo que Bruno recordaba cuando despertó en su mansión, tres semanas después. Selina había estado ahí, con él, sentada junto a su cama, hojeando una revista con una boluminosa cortina de cabellos negros en su rostro, y Bruno siempre recordaría haberse preguntado si acaso había visto una sonrisa más bella y radiante. Su mano buscó inmediatamente el calor de la suya, y cuando los dedos de la mujer se le unieron, él le prometió que compraría un anillo tan pronto como fuera posible.

"O podría robarme uno," había sido su traviesa respuesta.

* * *

Su boda fue todo menos extraordinaria.

Con sus actividades nocturnas ninguno había sentido la necesidad de detenerse un minuto y hacer planes. Así que un buen día, en vez de hacer una gran fiesta digna del príncipe de Ciudad Gótica y la pomposa Selina Kyle, ambos tomaron el tiempo en sus manos, agarraron el BMW de Bruno y se fugaron a las Vegas.

Y Alfred entregó los anillos, con el corazón contento y orgulloso, sabiendo que el amo Bruno estaba en los brazos de la mujer correcta. La única que había llegado a quererlo y, aún más importante, entenderlo.

Esa noche, cuando hicieron el amor, por vez primera como marido y mujer, Bruno sintió que se le iba a romper el corazón, de los abrumadores sentimientos que en él descubrió. Entendió que nunca antes había amado así, nunca tan intensamente, con un fuerte deseo de envolver a esta mujer en sus brazos y protegerla de todo mal en el mundo.

Y se juró a sí mismo que lo intentaría, aunque él sabía que no sería fácil.

Y mientras Selina se apretaba con fuerza a él, sus labios rozando y marcando su cuello, Bruno pensó en el futuro. Y se preguntó si ambos tendrían la fuerza suficiente, si serían capaces de aferrarse a este amor que había nacido entre ellos, y proteger a los suyos en los años por venir.

Arriba de él, Selina, sus piernas envueltas en sus muslos le miraba, sus ojos esmeralda llenos de una adoración infinita, su mente disfrutando el momento, sumergida en una fuente de asombro y sorpresa. Y es que, por todas las cosas que había sufrido en los años que le había tocado vivir, nunca pensó, siquiera imaginó que se pudiera sentir tanto amor.

Para ella, era la primera vez. Y era impresionante.

* * *

La primera vez que se separan, poco después de su segundo aniversario de casados, ninguno de los dos puede creerlo.

Bruno había partido, en una importante misión de salvamento planetario, con el resto de la liga de la justicia. Y aunque se fue sabiendo que el destino de la Tierra estaba en juego, muy en el fondo sintió miedo de dejar sola a Selina, entendiendo que la hora del parto estaba cerca y que, quizá, él no regresaría a tiempo… si es que lograba regresar.

Pero por suerte todo salió bien esta vez. Él vuelve a la Tierra, sin otra cosa que el recuerdo de las ligeras sensaciones en la pancita de Selina mientras sus manos la acariciaban y su boca exploraba la suya, y encuentra a su esposa, una vez la princesa del crimen, tendida en la cama, sus párpados cerrados, un río de cabellos negros sobre las almohadas.

La única diferencia, esta vez, es la diminuta forma que descansaba en sus brazos. Una bebé. La prueba de su amor, el final perfecto, el sueño de Tomás y Marta Díaz. Una hija. Su hija.

Y entonces… Selina despierta. Sus ojos resplandecen, con la felicidad de una mujer que acaba de traer una nueva vida a este mundo, y sus labios rojos se curvan en una sonrisa, porque él ha regresado, está a salvo y está junto a ellas.

Sin decir una palabra, ella sostiene a la bebé y se la entrega a Bruno, quien la toma suavemente, acariciando con la mirada a aquel ser, la perfecta combinación de ambos, los ojos azules de su padre y el cabello negro y labios de su madre. Con sólo tocar su mejilla, todo el dolor y la angustia desaparecen, mientras él se enamora de esta bebé, que será el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

A penas se sienta en el borde de la cama, los brazos de Selina se deslizan a su alrededor, su barbilla descansando en su hombro. Bruno boltea la cara, ligeramente, y sus miradas se encuentran, por primera vez en muchos días.

Sus labios siguen el mismo camino, tocándose suavemente, enamorándose de nuevo, como cellando un pacto, un destino inevitable que, pese a sus difíciles vidas, a los obstáculos y las tragedias, acaba de cumplirse.

Como la primera vez.

* * *

A/N: ¡Bat/Cat será siempre mi OTP en el universo DC! Lamentablemente los escritores y editores no tienen la menor idea de cómo manejar esta relación y han arruinado a los personajes en mas de una ocasión, sobre todo en los nuevos 52 (lo que han hecho con Gatúbela no tiene nombre).

Este es sólo un aperitivo, algo pequeño y muy romántico como para comenzar. Pienso escribir más Bat/Cat: historias de acción, fluff, suspenso. Y por supuesto, este no es el primer fic que escribiré sobre personajes de comics, tengo planeado hacer más, en otras categorías.

Así que si te gustó, si eres fan de Batman/Gatúbela y DC Comics como yo, ya sabes qué hacer: hay una cajita bien bonita donde puedes dejar tu comentario, o como decimos en inglés, leave your review here, please!

Joe


End file.
